Shy Skull
by Kasumi-Chou
Summary: What happens when Izuru get's a new captain? His new captain isn't like any of the other captains, she shy, quiet and... well... different. Can Izuru help her out of her shell, or will she go deeper into it. IzuruxOC
1. Info

Name: Miki Saki (Beautiful Present Blossom)

Age: Looks 18

D/O/B: 22nd of May

Personality: Shy, quiet, friendly, mostly happy, kind, caring and sweet.

Habits/Hobbies: Hiding behind her hair, stuttering at times, walking into thinks when thinking, listen to music, moving fast and being up high

Eye colour: Blue

Hair colour: Dark purple

Height: 5'5

Wears: Normal uniform with white fingerless gloves and a skull necklace

Family: Younger brother (killed)

Friends: Jushiro and Shunsui.

Favourite…

Colour: Blue

Food: Mango

Animal: Tigers

Thing: I-pod

Zanpakuto: Zugaikotsu (Skull)

Release call: Smash

Shikai: when released Miki's Kanata turns into a very old looking scythe with black ribbons all wrapped around the bottom and top and the pole

Bankai: Sukarusaisu (Skull Scythe)

Hair becomes lighter along with her eyes and her outfit changes. Her scythe becomes bigger, longer and looks less old. The edge turn's blood red and a skull appears were the hald and the blade join together. The ribbons on the Shikai wrap around her and change her outfit into a very short black dress with white edging all around.

Past/History: Her parents died when she was little and she had to look after her brother. One night her brother and Miki were attacked by a hollow and that's how she got her Zanpakuto, after the night Shunsui and Jushiro came to her house and told her about the Shinigami academy. She looked 10 when that happened, after that she went to the Shinigami academy but was only there for 3 months because she was a fast learner. She was put as a sited officer in the 13th Division and then was moved the 8th Division as a 3rd sit.

Pets: Cat – Tora. Tora is a ginger tabby with white strips, which gave him the name Tora – Tiger


	2. What?

I was walking with my lieutenant to the 1st Division. For some reason General wanted to talk to me. I knew that there was a captain and lieutenant meeting later on today so I was wondering what he must want.

"Good luck" she said when we got to the 1st Division. I sighed and pushed opened the doors, the lieutenant of the 1st Division greeted me

"Mi Saki" he said and I smiled shyly

"This way" he said, I followed him. He stopped at a door and knocked

"She is here, sir" he said

"Let her in" I heard General's voice say. The door open and I walked in, General smiled at me as I walked in

"Please have a sit" he said and I sat down in front of his huge desk, I placed Zugaikotsu at my side

"You w-wanted to s-see me sir" I said trying not to stutter but failing

"I would like to ask you something" he said and I looked at him

"What w-would you like t-to ask?" I asked, he looked at me

"I would like you to be a captain" he said and I blinked

"M-me, a captain?" I asked and he nodded

"I've seen what you can do" he said and I nodded. I was often seen sparring with Shunsui because our lieutenant told us too. I was good enough to hold my own against him

"I have also heard you have Bankai" he said and my eyes widened

"Yes I-I do S-sir" I said, he nodded

"I want you as a captain" he nodded, I looked at him

"What d-division? If you don't m-mi-mind me asking?" I asked and he chuckled

"I think the 3rd Division would be the perfect division for you" he said, I thought about it

"S-sir, it would be a pl-pleasure to be a captain" I said, he smiled

"I will be telling the other captain's and lieutenants at the meeting today, I want you to be here at 4 sharp" he said and I nodded

"Yes s-sir" I said and he smiled

"Please do me a favour and don't tell anyone just yet" he said and I giggled

"That is e-easily done s-sir" I said and he chuckled

"I'll see you at 4" he said, I bowed and left his office. I headed back my division

"My beauty is back" Captain Shunsui said as I walked in, I sighed

"I'm n-not your b-beauty Shunsui" I said and he looked at me

"What did he want?" he asked and I sighed

"He w-wanted to see if you're k-keeping up with your w-work" I said and he spat out the sake her had just taken a sip from

"What did you say?" he asked and I giggled

"I t-told him that you w-were doing your w-work" I said as I walked past him. He watched me

"You're lying" he said, I stopped and turned around

"Am I-I?" I challenged him, he smirked

"Yes" he said, he was watching me very closely. Like I was watching him, I pulled out my Zanpakuto and flashed stepped behind him and tried to slice him down the back but was met by two blades, I flipped back

"Why are you lying?" he asked as he appeared next to me and went for an attack. I blocked and jumped over his head, I went for a sweep, which knocked his feet out from under him but before I could attack he had disappeared

"Why s-should I tell you a-about my b-business?" I asked, spinning around and looking at him. He chuckled

"If I didn't have you around I most likely be out of shape" he said and I laughed at him. I flash stepped and went for a sliced, he jumped back. I could tell he was surprised at my quickness

"You've been practicing" he said and I smiled

"Of course" I said with a smile. He grinned

"No holding back?" he asked and I sighed. I could see a huge group watching up I smirked

"Shikai o-only" I said and he nodded

"Agreed" he said.

* * *

I smirked

"Ladies first" he said and I sighed

"Smash, Zugaikotsu" I whispered, I hit the bottom of Zugaikotsu to the ground and there was a huge flash. He had turned into very old looking scythe with black ribbons at both ends.

"Flower Wind Rage and Flower God Roar, Heavenly Wind Rage and Heavenly Demon Sneer, Katen Kyokotsu" he said, there was a flash and both his blades changed

"Let's begin" he said. I disappeared

"Now where did you go" he said, I jumped down from above him and landed right under him, I jumped back quickly

"Lucky shot" he said as his captain's uniform ripped. He looked at me before disappearing; I closed my eyes and listened. I heard the ground move on my left and I side stepped to the right, as I opened my eyes I saw Shunsui. He didn't see my side step and missed, I kicked him up into the air, I jumped up for a another kick but he disappeared

"To slow" he whispered in my ear, I span around and blocked his attack with the handle of my scythe but he cut my uniform with his other blade. We jumped apart

"Zugaikotsu no Bakuhatsu (Skull Blast)" I shouted as I flew through the air. I swung Zugaikotsu and a huge blade blast was sent towards Shunsui. I landed on the ground softly

"Very smooth" I heard him say. His hat flew down and landed on top of my head

"I win" I said and he chuckled, the dust cleared to see a hat-less Shunsui

"Yes you did" he said, Zugaikotsu turned back to normal and I sheathed him. Shunsui smiled and walked over to me

"You are getting better" he said grabbing his hat and putting it back on. I smiled

"T-thank you" I said

"Have you two ever heard of don't destroy?" a voice asked

"M-maybe" I said and Shunsui poured

"We were just having some fun Jushiro" he said and I nodded

"Fun? You destroyed half of the 8th Division" Jushiro said, I looked behind Shunsui to see a huge flaming gap

"Oops" I said and they both looked at me

"I didn't m-mean to do t-that" I said and they both laughed

"CAPTAIN KYORAKU" we all hear someone say

"We are d-dead" I said as a pissed lieutenant Ise walked over. She had her huge book on her too

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?" she yelled

"I-it was me, I'm s-sorry. We s-started to s-spar and d-didn't notice w-what we w-were doing" I said bowing, she looked at Shunsui

"Lucky" she growled and stomped off

"You saved my butt" he said and I looked at him

"I'm n-not doing it next t-time" I said and I walked off


	3. Captain of the 3rd Division

At 3:50 I was on my way to the 1st Division. I could feel my heart beating a hundred miles an hour

'_Have you ever thought of breathing?' _Zugaikotsu asked, I let out a breath

"Thanks" I said and he chuckled

'_Relax' _He ordered and I nodded. I was greeted by the 1st Division lieutenant again

"Congratulations" he said and I smiled

"Thank y-you" I said and he smiled and lend me to a set of doors.

* * *

~Shunsui's POV~

I stood there with Nanao at my side, but my thoughts were with Mi. She was hiding something and I couldn't put my finger on it

"Captain's and lieutenant, I have called you here today to tell you that I have found a captain to replace one of our three divisions without one" he said and I looked at General

'_A new captain?' _I thought, I was shocked like most of the other captains. It had been a month since Aizen, Tosen and Ichimaru left and no one had heard anything about looking for new captains.

"I am aware that none of you knew about this but this person is a very powerful person and has the brains to be a captain" General said

"Which division?" Soifon asked, everyone looked at her then back at the General

"This person would be best suited for the 3rd Division" he said

"Who is it?" I asked and General looked at me

"Why don't I just show you? Sasakibe, please come in" he said, the doors opened and my eyes widened

* * *

~Mi's POV~

We stood there till we heard a voice

"Why don't I just show you? Sasakibe, please come in" the lieutenant opened the door and everyone turned to look at me. I saw Shunsui eyes widen

"Everyone I would like you to meet Mi Saki, the new captain of the 3rd Division" General said, I turned around and bowed. Most of the captains were looking at me weird, Jushiro was smiling at me and Shunsui was grinning at me

"Can she fight?" Captain Soifon asked, I nodded

"Very well too" Shunsui said and everyone looked at him

"How would you know?" she asked

"Mi is in my division and is often sparring with me" he said, everyone looked at me. I heard something to my left move and appear on my right; I pulled out Zugaikotsu and blocked the attack. I saw it was Captain Zaraki, he started smiling

"Very good reflexes" he said, I disappeared and appeared behind him, placing my blade at his throat

"Very fast too" he said, I sheathed Zugaikotsu

"How strong is she?" a voice asked, I turned to see Captain Kuchiki

"Strong enough to destroy half of the 8th Division" lieutenant Ise said, everyone looked at me

'_Is it just me or is this going nowhere?' _Zugaikotsu asked, I smiled softly

'_It's going nowhere' _I said and he chuckled

"Is there anyone that disagrees with me about Mi becoming a captain?" General asked, everyone looked at me, I could tell everyone was sizing me up

'_People are so dumb' _Zugaikotsu said

'_Mostly' _I said and he chuckled

"Has she got Bankai?" Captain Kurotsuchi asked

"She does" General said

"I would like to see her fight first" Captain Komamura said and most of the captain's nodded. General looked at me

"I do not m-mind at all" I said and he nodded

"Who would like to fight Mi Saki?" General asked

"I'll do it" Captain Hitsugaya said

"Everyone in this room is welcome to watch" General said as he stood up and walked off of the room, people started to follow

"So that's why you were wanted" Shunsui said appearing next to me

"Yep" I said, he chuckled

"Don't kill the kid" Jushiro said appearing on my other side and I smiled

"D-damn" I said and they both laughed.

* * *

~Izuru POV~

This girl was my new captain. She looked so… quiet

"Izuru got a hottie" Renji said and Shuuhei smirked

"Lucky" Shuuhei said, I sighed

"I wonder who is going to win, Toshiro or this Mi girl" Rangiku said

"There is no competition" Nanao Ise said walking past us

"What do you mean?" Rangiku asked, she stopped

"Mi is going to win hands down. She is able to hold her own against Captain Kyoraku and destroy half of the 8th Division while at it, there is really no competition" she said then kept walking. Was this girl that strong?

"I wonder what her Zanpakuto is." Rangiku said and Renji laughed

"This should be a good fight if what Nanao said is true" He said and we all nodded.


	4. Fighting the White Haired Captain

I stood in the 1st Division training grounds and faced the white haired captain of the 10th Division

"Begin when ready" General said

"Sit Upon The Frozen Heavens, Hyorinmaru" He said and his sword started to glow. I smiled and pulled out Zugaikotsu

"Smash, Zugaikotsu" I said, smashing the end of Zugaikotsu on the ground. There was a huge flash and Zugaikotsu was in its scythe form

"Ladies first" he said and I smiled. I flashed stepped behind him, knocked his feet out from under him and kicking him into the air, I jumped up after him and smiled

"Zugaikotsu no Bakuhatsu (Skull Blast)" I said swinging Zugaikotsu, Captain Hitsugaya went flying into the ground, I landed on the ground softly, I heard couching and when the dust cleared I saw Captain Hitsugaya, he was holding his shoulder. He looked at me, I didn't move just watched him.

'_He is planning something' _Zugaikotsu said, I watched him. He grabbed his blade

'_MOVE' _Zugaikotsu yelled, I jumped into the air as a huge ice/water dragon thing appeared

"Zugaikotsu no Bakuhatsu (Skull Blast)" I said putting a heap of power into it. I swung. The attack cut through the dragon and barely missed Captain Hitsugaya, it kept moving and blasted into the wall

"Oops" I said as I landed on the ground. Everyone was looking at

"How…" Captain Soifon asked surprised

"Did she…" lieutenant Abarai asked shocked. Shunsui started laughing at everyone's faces

"Are y-you still o-okay to f-fight?" I asked captain Hitsugaya. He looked at me

"I'm fine but I think this fight is over" he said and I smiled

"Maybe we could spar again another day" I said and he smiled

"It would be better then paperwork" he said, I smiled and returned Zugaikotsu back to normal. I flashed stepped beside Shunsui who was still laughing, everyone looked at me

"Girls are striping naked in the middle of Soul Society" I whispered so only he could hear, he looked up

"That's not funny" he said and I raised an eyebrow

"She can hold her own very well" Captain Unohana said, must of the captain's nodded

"Is there any one that disagrees with me that Mi Saki should be a captain?" he asked, no one said anything. Part of the wall I attacked fell down behind us

"And they yell at me for doing stuff like that" Captain Zaraki mumbled to his lieutenant. She giggled

"So everyone in this room agrees that Mi Saki should be a captain?" General said and everyone nodded.

"Then from now on Mi Saki well be the new Captain of the 3rd Division" General said. Everyone nodded

"Dismissed" everyone left, I sighed and sat down

"Tired" someone asked, I looked up at Shunsui

"You think" I asked him, he smiled

"You haven't even met your lieutenant yet" Shunsui laughed and I blinked

"L- Lieutenant?" I questioned, lieutenant Ise walked up behind me

"Yes Lieutenant Izuru Kira, would be your lieutenant" she said and I blinked

"Aren't you cute" I voice came up behind me and pulled me into a huge death hug

"Rangiku, let her go before you kill her" Captain Hitsugaya said coming up behind me, the person let go and I dropped to the ground.

"You okay?" I heard Shunsui asked

"I-if okay i-is almost b-being killed, t-then yes" I said and he chuckled

"Being killed?" the person asked, I looked up to see a blonde hair woman with huge breasts

"By your breasts" Captain Hitsugaya said, I smiled.

"Hi, I'm Rangiku Matsumoto, Lieutenant of the 10th Division" I smiled.

* * *

~Izuru's POV~

"Then from now on Mi Saki well be the new Captain of the 3rd Division" General said. Everyone nodded

"Dismissed" most people left. General came over to me

"Lieutenant Kira, why don't you give this to your new captain?" he said and handing me the captains haori. I nodded, he left

"Looks like Rangiku's already meet your new captain" Renji said appearing next to me. I looked up to see Rangiku talking to my new captain.

"You going to meet her" Shuuhei asked, I looked at him

"I have to don't I?" I said. I was still getting over losing Captain Ichimaru

"Yep" Renji said and pushed me over to them. She looked at me then and smiled

"Oh hey Izuru" Rangiku said

"Hey Rangiku" I said, she smiled

"Oh Mi, this is Izuru Kira, your Lieutenant" Rangiku said, she smiled at me

"I k-know that Rangiku, Lieutenant Ise a-already told m-me" she said, I noticed the stuttering

"Really?" Rangiku said, I sighed

"This is for you" I said handing her the captain's haori, she took it with a smile

"Thank y-you" she said slipping it on

"Look at that, she's all grown up now" Captain Ukitake said

"But she hasn't grown since we first meet you" Captain Kyoraku said, Mi growled

"I'll b-bet you i-into a w-wa-wall again" she warned and Captain Kyoraku started to laugh

"Why don't you go show your new captain around the 3rd Division Izuru" Rangiku said with a wink. I blushed

* * *

~Mi's POV~

I looked at the ground when Rangiku started to talk to my new lieutenant. After a while almost everyone left. I sighed as I looked at Captain Hitsugaya, he was bored out of his mind. I moved closer to him and he looked at me, I pointed to the door and he nodded. We both walked quietly away from the two lieutenants. When we got out a let out a sigh

"H-how's your shoulder?" I asked and he smiled at me

"Fine" he said, I walked over to him and placed my hand on his shoulder. My hand glowed a green colour and the cut healed

"Um... thanks" he said and I smiled shyly. He said his good-bye before disappearing to go do his paperwork. I stood outside looking at the pink sky

"There you are" I heard Rangiku's voice say as I walked tackled to the ground, I sighed as I pushed her off me and got up, I brushed myself off and made sure that Zugaikotsu was alright.

"Do you know where my captain went?" she asked

"H-he went t-to his o-office, to d-do your p-paper-paperwork" I said and she smiled

"Good that means bar time" she said and disappeared. I blinked and sighed

"Would you like to see the division?" Izuru said as he appeared behind me, I nodded and he started to walk, I walked beside him quietly.

* * *

He had shown me around the 3rd Division, we were in the captain's office now, which was full with paperwork.

"Kira" I said and he looked at me

"I don't expect you to trust me or anything like that, I just want you to know that I'm not trying to replace Captain Ichimaru" I said, he looked at me. I bowed once before walking out of the room. I headed to the 8th division and walked into my room. Shunsui was fast asleep on my couch as normal. I walked to the bedroom and started packing. I folded all my clothes and put everything in bags

"I hope you well come and visit" Shunsui said, I turned to smile at him

"Of c-course, you help m-me keep in shape" I said and he smiled

"I'm going to miss you my beauty" he said, I blushed

"I'm n-no-not your b-beauty" I said and he chuckled. He placed something in my hands as he disappeared. I looked down to see a small present. I smiled and place it in my bags. Tora appeared out of nowhere

"Hey boy, ready to move?" I asked and he meow and jumped onto my shoulder I place everything in a circle and smashed Zugaikotsu to the ground. A circle appeared around me and one second I was in my room in the 8th division the next I'm in my new room. I sighed and saw a note on the table. I walked over and picked it up, there were three words written on the paper

'_Thank you, Captain'_


	5. Headaches

Time went past quickly now I was a captain, I was stuck doing paperwork most of the time but I didn't really mind. I kept Kira busy by making him organize the division because he knew them better than me and I knew they would listen to him. I didn't expect people to trust me right of the bat but it was still nice when people walked in asking if I wanted tea or anything. I sighed as I walked out of my office. I walked down the hallway and was stopped by Kira

"Captain Saki" he said and I looked at him

"Is there a-any-anything I can do for you?" I asked, he shook his head

"No, I was just wondering if you would like to join me for some tea?" he asked and I smiled shyly

"I would l-like that" I said and he smiled. We walked together to a small cafe and we were sited right away

"How do you like the 3rd Division?" Kira asked

"It's m-more peaceful t-then the 8th" I said and he smiled

"I bet it is" he said. I nodded as tea was brought to our table. He poured both of us some and I took it with a small thank

"May I ask something?" he said and I nodded

"Why did you say it?" he asked and I blinked

"Say w-what?" I asked

"The first night" he said and I smiled as I took a sip of tea

"I don't expect you or anyone to trust me right off the bat after losing your last captain the way you did and really I'm nothing compared to Captain Ichimaru so why bother even trying to replace him" I said, he nodded

"I noticed you stutter at time but not others" he said and I smiled at him

"T-the stuttering is s-some-something I got f-from my c-child-childhood. It's hard to stop it c-com-completely" I said and he nodded. We sat there in silence for a while but as I was about to say something a hell butterfly appeared. It planned on my figure and my eyes widened

"Kira, come on" I said as I place some money on the table and stood up. We both left the cafe quickly and were running as soon as we were outside the shop

"What did it say?" Kira asked

"The 9th Division was sent out to kill a group of hollow but when they got there it turned out to be hundreds. The ordered the 3rd Division captain and lieutenant to go and help them out" I said and he nodded

"Can you go faster?" I asked and he nodded again. We both speed up, I smiled at Zugaikotsu

'_Finally a fight' _Zugaikotsu said and I nodded. I pulled out Zugaikotsu when we got there and blocked an attack from killing the lieutenant of the 9th Division. I looked at Kira who was already healing him. I looked at the group of hollows in front of me

"A single captain" one of the hollows laughed. I smirked as I smashed the bottom of Zugaikotsu to the ground

"Smash, Zugaikotsu" I said and my scythe appeared in my hands.

"Zugaikotsu no Bakuhatsu (Skull Blast)" I said and a beam of light shot out of the blade at the top of my scythe. The blast was big enough to kill all the hollows in one go. I turn back to Kira

"How is he?" I asked, he frowned

"He has a deep cut across his chest" he said and I could see he was trying to heal it

"I'll do it" I said and he looked at me. I smiled at him before placing my hands over the cut and started to heal. I moved down the cut as it started to heal. After about 5 minutes the whole cut was healing. I was a bit tired but nothing I couldn't handle.

"We should take him back because that's all I could do" I said. Kira nodded and picked up the lieutenant. We flash stepped back, I hanged behind, finally releasing how tired I really was.

* * *

We dropped the lieutenant off at the 4th Division but Captain Unohana said and would be fine because of my quick thinking and healing abilities. I walked back to the 3rd Division a bit light headed but only people that knew me well would have notice. As I walked into my room, I noticed someone asleep on the couch. I smiled as I went over to the person and sat down across from him. My head was pounding by now

"Headache?" Shunsui asked and I nodded as I looked at him

"What did you do?" he asked as he sat up, I sighed

"Healed someone" I mumbled and he chuckled

"You know better than to heal without making sure that your seal was still on" he said and I snorted. He chuckled as he pulled out a bottle of sake and took a swig. He was about to put the lid on it when I stole the bottle from his hands and took a sip. He chuckled as I handed it back

"You were never big on sake" he said when I made a face.

"It t-taste funny" I said and he chuckled

"To you maybe" he said. I smirked and stood up

"I'll s-show you flavour" I said as I walked over to my desk and pulled out a dark green bottle. He looked at me and I smiled

"H-have a try o-of this" I said as I pulled out to cups and poured the purple substance into them. He sat up and took a cup from me and sniffed it. I downed the liquid like a shot and smiled happy

"Shouldn't h-have to m-much" I said. He looked at me then took a sip of the liquid. He sat there a second before finishing off the cup

"Your right that does have more flavour" he said. I smiled and sat the bottle down in front of him

"I got it from the human world" I said and he nodded as he looked at the bottle. He frowned

"What is it called?" he asked, I giggled

"They c-call it w-wine and the brand is Noble Dragon" I said and he poured himself some more

"I'm taking this bottle" he said and I shrugged

"G-go nuts" I said as I let out a sigh and relaxed into the couch.


	6. Day Off

The next day I woke bright and early and made my way to the office. I yarned as I walked into my office to see most of the paperwork from last night gone. I frowned as I walked into Kira's office. I froze and giggled under my breath. Kira was fast asleep over his desk. Paperwork was spread out all over his desk and under him. I smiled as I walked over and took all the paperwork from his desk and made a pile. I took off my captain haori and placing it over his shoulders. I picked up the pile and left the room quietly. I smiled as I walked into my office and started on the paperwork. As I worked I had this feeling that Shunsui was watching me. When I finished that feeling still hadn't gone, so I stood up walked over to the window and opened it

"Okay, okay, stop staring" I hissed and I heard a chuckled before Shunsui appeared in the window frame

"Didn't know you noticed" he said as he walked over and laid down on the couch he had now clamed. I stared at him

"How c-can I not n-no-notice?" I said, he chuckled. I sighed as I opened the door. There was a member of the 3rd standing there

"Paperwork" he said nervously and I smiled

"Thank you" I said as I took it from him. He relaxed and smiled

"No problem at all captain" he said before walking off

"Looks like people are starting to warm up to you" Shunsui said and I sighed

"A b-bit" I said as I walked over to my desk

"I think that lieutenant of yours is warmed up the most" he said and I looked at him

"What m-makes you s-say that?" I asked and he smirked

"Well he fell asleep doing YOUR work" he said and I looked at him

"I c-could say s-so many things" I said and he chuckled.

"Like what? That no one could like you in that way, that I'm dreaming or that you know I'm right and that you don't want to think about it" he said and I smiled at him

"All o-of the a-ab-above" I said and he chuckled as I start to do the new pile of paperwork. It was silent for a while, Shunsui had fallen asleep and more paperwork was turning up after a finished another pile. I sighed as I finished another pile, I pulled out a cup and a bottle of wine and poured myself some, and I took a small sip before someone knocked at the door. I sighed as I stood up and walked to the door. When I opened it I saw Kira, he still looked half asleep

"Morning Kira" I said and he held up my captain haori

"Thank you" he said and I smiled

"Have t-the day o-off Kira" I said and he looked at me. I smiled

"I couldn't" he said

"Told you Mi" Shunsui said and I sighed

"Just shut up for once" I said and he chuckled

"You s-should have the d-day off" I said and he shook his head. I laughed

"Have the d-day off, visit s-some friends, do s-so-something" I said and he sighed

"Fine" he caved and I smiled over my shoulder at Shunsui

"See y-you tomorrow t-then" I said and he nodded and walked off down the hallway. I sighed as I slipped my haori back on and picked up the cup pull of wine. I took it like a shot and sat down

"Told you" he mumbled as he took a sip of his sake

"Shit it" I mumbled as I started to fill out more paperwork.

* * *

~Izuru's POV~

I woke up this morning with the sun on my face. I sat up to see I was sitting at my desk. I blinked as I saw a haori over my shoulder; I took it off and saw a three printed on it. I frowned. Mi Saki was so confusing, she was so quiet and shy but could be very forceful and strong at the same time, it gave me a headache. I folded the haori before standing up and heading to her office. I knocked on the door and it opened seconds later. Captain Saki stood there, she looked tired but her eyes showed no sign of it

"Morning Kira" she said without a stutter. I held up her captain haori

"Thank you" I said and she smiled sweetly

"Have t-the day o-off Kira" she said and I looked at her, a bit surprised. She smiled

"I couldn't" I said, there was too much paperwork to do for me to have a day off

"Told you Mi" Captain Kyoraku said and Captain Saki sighed

"Just shut up for once" she said in a forceful voice, he replied with a chuckle

"You s-should have the d-day off" she said and I shook my head. She laughed

"Have the d-day off, visit s-some friends, do s-so-something" she said and I sighed in defeat

"Fine" I said and she smiled

"See y-you tomorrow t-then" she said and I nodded. I walked off down the hallway and headed towards the 10th Division. I walked in and was glomped by Rangiku straight away.

"Izuru, how's the new captain going?" she asked

"Okay, she gave me the day off" I said and she grinned

"Wow, lucky you" she said as she stood up and pulled me with her. She started to pull me away

"We should get everyone and have some drinks" she said as we appeared at the 9th Division, I stood there completely confused

"Shuuhei" Rangiku said as she kicked open his office door and walked over to him

"We are going drinking" she said as she walked over to him, grabbed his collar and pulled him out of the room. I stood there

"Oh dear lord" I mumbled as I followed after the huge breasted lady, who was pulling one of my best friends along, like a dog. I sighed as she walked to the 6th Division. She let go of Shuuhei and he stood beside me

"What's got her so happy-chappy?" he asked and I shrugged

"She got like this when I said I was given the day off" I mumbled and he looked at me

"Lucky" he said and I sighed

"That's what she said" I said and he smiled.

"Let's go" Rangiku said as she appeared with Renji behind her. He was walking behind her like a homeless cat. He looked at Shuuhei and I and we all sighed

"Come on, come on" she said as she pretty much ran to the bar.


End file.
